


Cuando el mundo está en tu contra

by Misita



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatLanternWeek2020, Batlantern - Freeform, Bruce Wayne es un Buen Padre, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, M/M, bruhal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misita/pseuds/Misita
Summary: - Hoy es tu gran día, Bruce - Dice Dick burlonamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara que hace que el estómago de Bruce caiga sobre sus zapatos.- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunta, sin querer saberlo.Dick solo se ríe, lanzándose en el aire y aferrándose al candelabro en un movimiento que nunca deja hacer que el corazón de Bruce se detenga por un segundo.- Dick ¿Qué hiciste?
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 24





	Cuando el mundo está en tu contra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when the world is against you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028170) by [Pomfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry). 



\- Hoy es tu gran día, Bruce – Dice Dick burlonamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara que hace que el estómago de Bruce caiga sobre sus zapatos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunta, sin querer saberlo.

Dick solo se ríe, lanzándose en aire y aferrándose al candelabro en un movimiento que nunca deja de hacer que el corazón de Bruce se detenga por un segundo.

\- Dick _¿Qué hiciste? –_

\- Nada – Fue la respuesta de su hijo, pero fue una respuesta demasiado rápido, Bruce suelta un quejido, cerrando sus ojos y frotándose el puente de la nariz cuando un dolor e cabeza comienza a golpear su cráneo.

\- Dick. –

\- _Yo_ no hice nada. ¡Pero uno de los otros podría haberlo hecho! –

\- Mierda. –

Alfred el gato maúlla en la mesa.

__________________________________

Ha estado saliendo con Hal por…

Esperen, ¿Cuánto _tiempo_ lleva saliendo con Hal?

Bruce frunce el ceño y piensa, porque es importante saberlo, ¿Verdad? A Hal nunca le importó tanto saberlo, pero _es_ algo importante.

Al menos, él cree que lo es.

Comenzaron a salir _después_ de que Jason … muriera, y después de que Tim se convirtiera en Robin, pero _antes_ de que Jason regresara.

Bruce se dio cuenta de que era un periodo de tiempo muy estrecho, y temió lo que vendría cuando tocara la puerta de Jason.

Tim responde, medio dormido y todavía en pijama.

Bruce intenta no mostrar su sorpresa.

\- Tim, ¿Qué estás-

\- Lo drogué para que se durmiera de una maldita vez – Dice Jason desde su habitación y Tim asiente, frotándose el ojo derecho y bostezando.

La culpa burbujea en su estómago, pero Bruce se arma de coraje. Esto es algo que debe hacer.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes hizo algo con mis planes de propuesta? – Pregunta Bruce, Tim cierra los ojos por un segundo y no los abre de nuevo.

Bruce le toca el hombro con curiosidad morbosa.

Tim cae al suelo.

Bruce mira a su hijo y luego a Jason, quien lo mira fijo desde su puerta, Roy se asoma por detrás de él y le sonríe somnoliento.

Él lo saluda. Bruce le devuelve el saludo.

\- Largo. Es demasiado temprano para esta mierda – Se queja Jason mientras arrastra a Tim al sofá y lo arroja ahí antes de volver a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo.

Bruce se encuentra en la entrada de la casa de su segundo hijo mayor, con su segundo hijo más joven desmayado en el sofá y contempla sus elecciones de vida.

_________________________________

\- Damián – Llama Bruce y su hijo levanta la vista de su teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué, Padre? – Dice y Bruce finge no ver la forma en que se mueve la puerta del armario, porque obviamente Jon está ahí cuando se supone que no debe estar, pero hoy es el día en que va a proponer, así que no tiene tiempo para eso.

\- ¿Hiciste algo que dañara mis planes para esta noche con Hal? – Dice directamente y Damián se burla.

\- No. He estado aquí con … nadie. –

\- Ok. Jon ¿Damián hizo algo? –

El armario de Damián chilla.

\- No señor –

Bruce asiente, satisfecho, y se aleja.

Puede escuchar vagamente a Jon decir lo aterrador que eso fue y a Damián llamándolo cobarde.

Resopla, pensando en que esos dos terminaran saliendo muy pronto.

________________________________

Él tiene su anillo, tiene sus planes, lo único que necesita ahora es su novio.

Quien no está aquí.

Bruce suspira cuando su comunicador con La Liga zumba y el rostro magullado de Hal aparece. - ¿Cómo estás, cielo? – Saluda a Hal, luego le grita a Diana una advertencia.

\- Hola. Tenemos planes para esta noche. –

Hal hace una mueca y esquiva una explosión purpura - Este hijo de puta sigue regresando como si fuera cucaracha, me tomará un minuto estar allí, lo siento. –

Bruce niega con la cabeza; él, más que nadie, sabe cuan ocupada es la vida de un superhéroe.

\- Por el lado bueno – Dice Hal y crea un escudo verde brillante para cubrir a un grupo de civiles que huyen de los escombros que caen. - Barry descubrió la debilidad de este sujeto, así que no tomará tanto. –

\- Estaré esperando. – Promete Bruce y cuelga.

O también podría ir a la Atalaya.

_________________________________

Llega a la Atalaya, donde aparentemente su novio está herido.

Maldición.

Bruce se dirige a la enfermería y deliberadamente ignora las miradas que envían en su dirección.

Han estado saliendo por años. Y Bruce ha perdido los estribos cada vez que alguien hería a Hal. ¿Por qué es tan extraño que se preocupe?

Llega a la enfermería y está completamente obscuro.

Bruce suspira y enciende las luces.

Lo primero que ve es un anillo frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué mierda? –

Hal sonríe nerviosamente y se arrodilla, oh.

De pronto Bruce se siente tonto con el anillo en su bolsillo.

\- Bruce, hemos estado saliendo durante una eternidad. – Hal habla sin rodeos y Bruce resopla ante el eufemismo. Incluso antes de salir actuaban como una pareja.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? –

Bruce parpadea hacia su novio ansioso y nervioso antes de tirar del cuello de su camisa para besarlo.

\- Mi respuesta es sí, por cierto, aquí está tu anillo. –


End file.
